


Christmas cake and new beginnings

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Kaijoumas 2019, M/M, Post canon, Violetshipping, hints of siblingshipping if you squint, kaijou, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Jounouchi and Shizuka get invited to spend christmas day with the Kaiba brothers, which turned out to be a pretty neat idea
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Christmas cake and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Kaijoumas gift for Sky_Kaijou! I hope I was able to deliver!

High school had been so many years ago. Jounouchi Katsuya was no longer the rowdy teen he was back then. He now had his own apartment, a stable job that he loved and where he could grow a career, a close bond with his sister and ofcourse his friends. Basically, life was pretty good. 

It was another day of waiting tables at the family restaurant he worked at. But today, it had been rented out for the afternoon by Kaiba Corporation. Resentful as he had been against Kaiba Seto back in the day, he was pretty mild about the CEO nowadays. He ocassionally talked to the brunet’s younger brother, Mokuba, as the two were friends still. When he came over to their house, the conversations between him and Kaiba were short, but polite, quite a contrast from their younger years. The older Kaiba was mostly working, but ocassionally he joined his brother and Jounouchi for a movie or a game. 

Today, however, was a christmas party at the restaurant, for a local orphanage that Kaiba Corporation supported financially. There were about twenty to thirty kids between the ages of five to fourteen. A santa had been hired to hand out presents to the children, and Jounouchi had been helping in the kitchen, getting the snacks ready. He had also helped set up the room and decor before the children arrived.

Once the food had been set out and the children being kept busy with the entertainment, he stood in a corner, watching it all with a smile on his face.

“It was very gracious of your boss to rent us his establishment for the afternoon. Especially since you seem to be quite popular”, a familiar voice said from beside him. Jounouchi chuckled without averting his eyes. “He has a soft spot for kids. Just like you do, you icicle”.  
The ‘nickname’ earned him a scoff, and Jounouchi felt the other’s body thump softly against the wall, shoulders barely touching. “I suppose I do. They remind me of Mokuba from before he entered puberty”.  
“Tell me about it, at least he’s a dude. Shizuka has periods now, and man, those ain’t a joke!”  
Kaiba chuckled. “Her and Mokuba get along well at college, so I’ve heard. He mentioned something about wanting to invite her over for christmas?”  
Jounouchi nodded in response. “He mentioned, yeah. Shizu and I don’t have any plans, really. There’s a christmas party at Yug’s on the 23rd, but christmas itself we’ll probably just celebrate with the two of us”.

He felt the body next to him shift, and Jounouchi finally averted his gaze to look at Kaiba, who kept his eyes fixed to the scene in front of him.  
“Well, then consider this an official invitation to celebrate christmas with us”.

Even if the idea wasn’t new to him, it being proposed to him by Kaiba was. Jounouchi mulled it over for a bit. Had they still been sixteen, this would be an impossible scenario in every dimension. But now that they were in their mid twenties, celebrating christmas together didn’t seem like such a silly idea. They got along quite well, as did their siblings. Jounouchi smiled at Kaiba, who had now turned his face to watch him, and nodded. “I accept. Just text me the details later, and we’ll be there”. He then winked as he nudged the taller male’s arm. “I’ll even bake something good”. “Didn’t know you could bake”, Kaiba snorted, then nodded, “I will send you the details later, then”, before walking off to the children again, who cheered and crowded him when they saw him 

About a week passed, and christmas came around. Jounouchi and Shizuka had spent hours in the mall a few days earlier, trying to find christmas presents for the Kaiba Brothers. What did you give people who seemed to already have everything they wanted? In the end, they both managed to think of something, luckily. The siblings arrived at the Kaiba estate, whose gardens were blanketed by a snowy white layer. Mokuba opened the door for them, wearing an ugly christmas sweater. “Oh man, I didn’t know there was a dresscode! Should have told me”, Jounouchi laughed, to which Mokuba snorted as he let them inside.

After taking off their coats and shoes, Jounouchi excused himself to the kitchen, where he ran into Kaiba, who was making himself some coffee. “Good morning, and Merry Christmas!”, Jounouchi cheered as he walked in, taking out a cake mold wrapped in aluminium foil out of his bag. Kaiba grunted, taking a sip of his coffee, and Jounouchi noticed his hair was messier than usual. Which meant it was still pretty well styled, for a regular person, which Kaiba was not. “What do you have there?”, he inquired, standing next to the blond.  
“Cinnamon apple cake! Told you I would bake something”, Jounouchi grinned, taking off the aluminium foil and revealing a crisp golden brown cake, apple slices showing through the top. “Smells good”, Kaiba complimented, taking another sip of his coffee. “You know where the knives and plates are. The kettle is still hot, if you and your sister want some tea. I’ll be in the living room”. He then left, leaving Jounouchi in the kitchen. Once the mo cake was cut into slices, and he had made some tea for him and Shizuka, Jounouchi put it all on a serving tray with some plates, and then went on his way to the living room. 

The living room was lavishly decorated for christmas, with garlands and trinkets all over. In the corner stood a tall christmas tree, decorated in blues and whites and twinkling lights. The fire was burning in the center of the room, and Jounouchi noticed Shizuka had already made herself comfortable on one of the couches with a blanket. He placed the tray on the coffeetable and handed his sister her tea before settling next to her. It truly was coziness all around.

They spend about an hour just chatting and enjoying the cake, as there was no rush. Once lunch time came around, Mokuba had grown impatient and hopped to the tree, taking out a small, neatly packed gift, which he then handed to Shizuka. “Merry Christmas!” Upon opening she would find a silver charm bracelet, with a single maneki neko charm already attached to it. “You know, for good luck!”, Mokuba grinned at Shizuka, who was beaming happily as she put it on her wrist. From Seto she got s  
silver earrings, and from her brother a dessert cookbook. Next up was Mokuba, who got a personalized wallet phone case from Shizuka, a pair of leather gloves from Jounouchi, and a new laptop from his brother, who was up next. From Mokuba he recieved a new leather wallet, and from the Jounouchi siblings a matching pair of handknitted blue and white scarf and a beanie. “I wasn’t aware you could knit”, Seto commented, looking at Jounouchi, who snorted in return. “Yeah well, I’m pretty bad at it. Why do you think I did the scarf and not the beanie?” Meanwhile Mokuba was holding in a snort, as the beanie had a fluffy cute little pompon at its end, an action which earned him an elbow nudge from Shizuka. Last it was Jounouchi’s turn. From Shizuka he received a handknitted red scarf (“how did you do that without me noticing?!”), from Mokuba a new gaming headset (“So I can actually hear you when we play together”) and from Seto a high quality knife set. 

They spent about an hour or two playing a boardgame (which Seto won ofcourse, although Jounouchi wasn’t far behind), when Mokuba suggested going outside and having a snowball fight, to which Seto scoffed. “What’s the matter big bro, scared you’ll lose?” “Never” “Then let’s go”.  
Getting dressed warmly, including their new gifts, they were soon outside, and the first snowball was thrown by none other than Shizuka. Victim, her very own brother, who had not seen it coming and was thus hit with the snowy cold goodness. A war broke out after that, a free for all with no mercy, where Jounouchi was hit most, as he did not care to hide.

When they were all soggy and tired, they went back inside to heat up by the fire. The Kaiba brother’s chef had cooked up some dinner for them the day before, that only had to be heated up. Jounouchi volunteered to help Seto get everything ready in the kitchen, leaving the younger siblings to themselves. The two adults moved around each other through the kitchen seamlessly, which surprised the blond. When Seto was about to preheat the meat in the microwave, however, Jounouchi all but shrieked, yanking it from his hands and turning on the stove. “You don’t preheat meat in the microwave! That’s heresy!”. Seto just blinked at him for a second, then tried to witheld a snort, but failing. “If you say so, chef”, to which Jounouchi huffed.

Dinner was served and enjoyed in the dining room while talking, and dishes got taken care of by the younger siblings. Deciding it was still too early to leave, they went back to playing boardgames and chatting. The fire was crackling in the background, and Jounouchi felt truly at peace in this moment. He never would have expected to end up celebrating christmas with the Kaiba’s, of all people, but he had really enjoyed himself. And seeing Shizuka smile and be happy as well made it even better. He wasn’t aware of the smile on his face as he looked around the table, his eyes locking with Seto’s as he did. The brunet nodded, and Jounouchi could swear he saw the faintest of smiles.

Hours passed, and when Shizuka started yawning, Jounouchi decided it was time to go home. Getting dressed to brace the outside again, the Kaiba’s walked them to the door, where Jounouchi turned around before fully walking out.

“I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for inviting us”.  
“You are welcome, I enjoyed myself as well”, Seto replied. There was silence for a short moment. “I’m assuming you already have plans for New Years?” Jounouchi nodded. “Spending it at Yugi’s. I know he invited Mokuba, so I’m sure you’d be welcome as well, if you wanted to”. Seto nodded, saying nothing. Jounouchi knew that although Yugi worked part time for Kaiba Corporation’s game department, Kaiba kept their relationship mostly business, so he figured the CEO would have some reservations about joining in on a private celebration. It was then that Jounouchi heard soft giggles behind him, and when he peeked inside the house, he noticed Mokuba watching him, a mischievous grin on his face. At Jounouchi’s puzzled expression, the teen pointed up, and when the blond followed his gaze, he knew why both younger siblings were acting the way they did.

Mistletoe. They must have put it there when they were getting dinner ready.

Kaiba followed his gaze upwards, and the two locked eyes again. The brunet arched a brow, and Jounouchi wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t have trouble with physical intimacy, especially with those he considered friends. Hugs and kisses to foreheads and cheeks were not an uncommon occurrence. Would Kaiba be considered a friend? By now, Jounouchi surely thought so. But it would be weird, right? Then again, he could always shrug it off as ‘just entertaining the kids’. So he decided to just screw it, standing on his tiptoes and planting a quick kiss to the taller male’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Kaiba! See you at Yugi’s next week, maybe!”

Stepping back, he turned around and walked away, taking his laughing sister by her arm as he passed her. He might have had just the slightest flush on his cheeks, maybe. He didn’t look back as they exited the premises and made their way home.

About halfway, he felt his phone vibrate with a text message. 

[FROM : KAIBA] You will most certainly see me next week. Merry Christmas, Jounouchi.

Jounouchi smiled at his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

Christmas had been pretty great this year.


End file.
